


My Body is Yours to Keep

by orphan_account



Series: The Mishaps with Kids. [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Body Swaps, Canon Compliant, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute Max Lightwood-Bane, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, How Do I Tag, Humor, Husbands, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Jealous Alec Lightwood, Jealous Magnus Bane, Kid Fic, M/M, Magic, Married Couple, Max is a chaotic lil fuck, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Body Experiences, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Post-Canon, Potions Accident, Power Couple Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Yeah um... Papa, Dad..." Max started slowly, "Promise not to be mad"Magnus frowned and exchanged a look with Alec, "Did you do something that'll make us mad?"Max sighed, "Okay, so remember that body swap project I was working on since 3 months... And had to present today?""Mhm" Alec and Magnus hummed in agreement, A little suspicious."Well, Yeah, so the thing is... that...um..." Max stuttered, "You guys might've drank it?""What?" Alec scowled, He and Magnus had a meeting in three hours. They couldn't be dealing with a 'body swap' right now, "What do you mean?"//Or: Max lightwood-bane had been working on a potion for 3 months now, which is also a school project worth 60% of his grade.Long story short, four hours before his presentation and three hours before his parents 20th Shadowhunter-Downworld Alliance celebration, Due to some misfortunes. The potion ends up making the Inquistor of the Clave, The High Warlock of Alicante. And The High Warlock of Alicante, the Inquistor of the Clave.AKA chaos and a perfect way to get grounded for 2 weeks.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Lorenzo Rey, Helen Blackthorn/Aline Penhallow, Lorenzo Rey/Andrew Underhill, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood & Max Lightwood-Bane & Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane & Lorenzo Rey, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Max Lightwood-Bane & Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Max Lightwood-Bane/Original Male Character(s), Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: The Mishaps with Kids. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890589
Comments: 13
Kudos: 163





	1. My Body? Your Body?

**Author's Note:**

> [discontinued, probably going to be orphaned]

  
"Oi, What are you doing in the papa's apothecary?" Rafael asked as he entered the loft and found his blue brother working. The whole loft smelled of Chemicals and... Wolf(?), "Did papa give you permission?" There were only 2 things Max wasn't allowed to touch of Magnus'. His glitter and his apothecary.

They had separate glitter stashes and apothecary. So they never meddled in each other's stuff. Well, not since Max blew up one of Magnus' truth potions in making and almost burnt the whole loft down. Or when Magnus borrowed "some" (he took two entire bottles) of Max's glitter because of which they didn't talk to each other for over a week.

Max turned his head to look at his brother, who was covered in demon ichor, And scrunched his nose in disgust, "I didn't need to- I have a pretty good reason to be working here," He told him.

"Yeah?" Rafe toed his shoes off at the door and removed his jacket. Placing his dirty weapons and his Bow and Quiver at the rack there, "And what's that?" He asked, crossing his arms above his chest as he walked towards his brother.

Max visibly sighed, A grimace taking over his face as he just looked at him in the eye. And Rafe recognised that expression well, his own eyes widening when Max's eyes drifted to their parents locked bed room door, "They didn't-" Rafe said, mouth gaping, "In _your_ Apothecary?"

Max clicked his tongue bitterly, "Dad was sitting on my counter ,Rafe. And he wasn't even wearing _any_ of his clothes,” He said, closing his eyes and trying hard to terminate that memory from his brain, "Papa was on his knees and...oh Raziel, just kill me.” He breathed out, "Second time Rafe... I've already walked in on them doing it two times this year alone...and it's just may yet!"

Rafe felt his brother right now like never before. He himself, in his 17 year old life, had seen his fathers in such... traumatizing positions.

That was one thing the brothers bonded on, The hatred they felt towards their fathers weird kink of doing _it_ on every surface in the loft.

They were _tired_ of their fathers making out, Talking dirty... doing other stuff a child should never see or hear their parents do.

It was horrible. His parents were sex addicted animals.

"We really have to set some guidelines, don't we?" Rafe said, leaning against the counter.

yes we do!" Max exclaimed, adding wolfsbane in the boiling cauldron, "And you know what the worst part about all that was?"

Rafe sighed, he knew the answer of that question, "They were too loud after that" 

"That. Is an understatement" Max said, "A sound blocking spell. I had to do a full fucking sound blocking spell around their bedroom,” He told Rafe, exasperated.

"And they already have a silencing rune on their door,” Rafe filled in.

"exactly!" Max exclaimed, stirring the cauldron rapidly.

The topic was dropped after that. Max still trying to erase the memories of the past 2 hours from his brain,

"How was the mission?" He then asked Rafe, trying to get distracted.

"Pretty good, Banished a whole nest" Rafe replied, "Had to hear Uncle Jace talk about the 'good old days' and how 'awesome' his hair used to be when he was my age"

Max chuckled at that. oh, how his Uncle _loved_ to talk about his 'young' hair. Max sometimes wondered if the blond envied his dad for looking 25 when though he's actually in his forties.

 _"Immortality is a cheat code, blue horns,”_ Uncle Jace would always tell him, _"Besides, I still look way better than him-"_

"How's the body swapping potion coming along?"

"For far, so good.” Max told him. He had been working on this for the past 3 months. Perfecting the process about a hundred times over. The potion _had_ to be perfect, 60% of his potion skills grade depended on it, "Just 5 more minutes, And it'll be good to go" 

"Weren't you spending your night with that annoying boyfriend of yours? Sucking face?" Rafe asked Max. He evidently didn’t like Max’s current boyfriend. The guy was too far stuck up, his brother deserved better than that ass. Rafe moved out of there and grabbing an apple to eat from the kitchen, "Hey, can you like... change me up?"

Max rolled his eyes, clicking his fingers to change his brother's ichor slicked clothes and dropping them right in his closet. Knowing that he'll get in trouble because his Dad _hated_ seeing dirty -especially ichor slicked- clothes, anywhere but in the laundry room (Alec had this weird tendency to keep everything clean; He would sweep the floors, wash the dishes, and do other chores no matter how many times Magnus and Max told him that it'll just take them a click of the fingers to do the chores)

"You should have a bath sometimes, you know?" Max said and Rafael mocked him, biting the apple, "And yes, Alan and I were _working_ together in his apothecary and I was supposed to spend the night at his but,” He fiddled with his ear cuff, "A fire message came in, Underhill got injured so Alan and Lorenzo had to leave..."

"Wait, I did hear that someone from team B got injured. Didn't know it was Underhill.” Rafael frowned, then looked at his brother's tensed expressions, "Don't worry, I heard it's just a demon bite. Nothing our doctors and Lorenzo Rey couldn't fix."

"Good" Max breathed out, Biting his lip. Still a little worried, he hadn't received any text from Alan yet, well it wasn’t like Alan texted him alot anyways. 

Then the room erupted with a smell of burnt steak.

"Oh fuck, Oh fuck." Max chanted as he immediately removed the heavy cauldron from the burner and placed it on the counter, His palms burning because the handles were hot.

"You do know you could do that with magic, right?" Rafe rushed to open the tap of the sink in the corner, "Come here," He grabbed and guided his brother's palms under the cold pouring water to ease the burning. "You can be such an idiot sometimes.” He scowled as Max winced.

"Sorry," Max squeaked, healing his hands under the water. Then twisting his hands out of Rafe's grip and rushing back to the cauldron.

"Is it done?" Rafe asked, strutting besides his brother, Who picked a little amount of the potion up and examined it.

Max let out a breath a few seconds later, "Raziel, I was afraid It had burnt down. But it's fine," He said with a huge grin, pouring the surprising translucent and watery potion in a small vail which looked like a bottle of vanilla essence.

"Good.” Rafe smiled, happy for his brother. He knew how hard he had worked on it, "So what? How is this going to work?"

"Well, all I need to do now is add 4 drops of this in a cup of water," Max said, holding the vail up with pride, "And then me and Alan would just have to take 1 sip from it for the body swap!"

Rafe hummed, "And how long will you stay in swapped?"

"I estimate about 6 hours. We'll do it during our presentation in first period and...We'll also get an excuse to skip rest of the periods," Max said, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Pretty smart,” Rafe commented, impressed.

Max then moved out of the apothecary, Carefully placing the vail on the kitchen counter.

Right besides the _actual_ vanilla essence.

"You shouldn't keep it there," Rafe advised. Knowing how forgetful his brother can be

"Nah, I'm placing it here so it's the first thing I see when I walk out. That way, I wouldn't forget it tomorrow morning," Max replied, going to the fridge to grab something to eat, "You hungry?" He asked his brother who flopped down on the couch in the living room.

Rafe waved a dismissive hand, holding his half eaten apple up. Max shrugged, Grabbing the 2 left over tacos (And heating them up with Magic. Alec and Magnus never allowed him to do that, "Self abstinence" and all that crap, but He was tired right now)

He then sat besides his brother. Eating a huge bite of a Taco. That's when Rafael started to side eye his food. Making Max shift farther from him.

"Hey, Give me a bite," Rafe said reaching out to the plate, Max swatted his hand away.

"No.” Max retorted, moving the plate out of his reach.

"Come on, Just one bite"

"No, you should've said yes when I asked you before"

"Dude, Im just asking for one bite"

"No"

"I gave you a whole slice on _my_ pizza 2 weeks ago!"

"You did that because you were full and couldn't eat anymore"

"You ungrateful blue brat-"

"Fuck off, Rafe"

"Max is going to kill us,” Alec huffed out as he came down from his high.

"You just had an orgasm and that is what you're thinking about?" Magnus asked, waving a hand to clean his face as he crawled his way up to Alec's chest.

"It your fault," Alec blamed his husband and Magnus rolled his cat eyes. He straddled and sat a little below Alec's chest to reach out and free the nephilim's hands from where they were cuffed to the headboard of their bed, "I told you that we should move to bedroom"

"Well, I didn't hear you complaining. All I heard were desperate moans." Magnus retorted, Caressing the red marks on Alec's wrists, "Do they hurt?"

Alec shook his head in reply and then, "This is the second time he has walked in on us, Magnus. We need to control ourselves. I don't want our child to grow up traumatized," he said.

Magnus clicked his tongue, Wrapping his husband's wrists in cool blue healing magic anyways, "Well, too late for that." He muttered.

Alec sighed, Letting Magnus heal his wrists. They didn't really hurt, But he just couldn't deny the touch of Magnus' magic. It brought a wave of peace in his body. The tingling warmth of it never failed to make Alec calm down.

"Don't worry," Magnus said, Leaving Alec's hands and leaning down to kiss him, "It was nothing he hasn't done before"

Alec pulled away, looking at Magnus and blinked slowly, "What?" He spat out.

Magnus let out a breathy chuckle, getting up from Alec and settling besides him over the covers, "He has a boyfriend, Alexander. You don't think he gets all those scratches on his neck because of a 'Rash'"

Alec opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. Max is, after all, Magnus' son. Alec can't exactly expect him to be _innocent_.

"Okay, but you're going to deal with him tomorrow,” Alec huffed out, turning to his side.

 _Like he's the one who always deals with stuff like this._ Magnus rolled his eyes again. Alec had always been too awkward to talk to their kids about things like these.

Magnus then wrapped his arms around the nephilim's waist, as if on cue. Making Alec the little spoon, "Yeah, fine." He rather said. Nuzzling his head in the crook of Alec's neck.

They stayed like this for a while, Alec almost drifting into a deep sleep.

"Is that Shadowhunter from the Paris institute going to be there tomorrow?" Magnus broke the comfortable silence.

"Huh?"

"You know...the blonde one with a fake french accent-"

The corners of Alec's mouth quirked up in a smirk, "The head of the Paris institute? Manuel?"

Magnus bristled, "Yeah, Him. Will he be there?" He had met the guy like thrice and didn't like him at all.

Manuel was annoying. Always showing off his fake branded clothes, Standing _way_ too close to Alec, Side eyeing _Magnus_ whenever he was near his husband, Interrupting them when they are even _about_ to kiss.

It obvious that he had a crush on Alec. And honestly, Magnus couldn't blame him for it, But Manuel was just _way_ to touchy and a big cock block (which made Magnus wonder if all blondes were cock blocks)

"You know he will be. With his charming smile and fitted clot- Ouch!" Alec yelped as Magnus bit his shoulder, "what? He has a charming smile... And good fashion sense," Alec snickered.

Magnus raised his head to hover above his husband, Eyebrows knitted together with a sullen pout on his face, "Since when do you know _anything_ about fashion?"

Alec shrugged, then met Magnus' displeased eyes. With a laugh he turned his body and pulled the warlock back on top of him, Chest-to-chest. "You're not jealous? Are you?"

Magnus smacked his lips, "No." and Alec raised an eyebrow, "Well, Can't blame me... You do have a thing for blondes," he teased, making Alec eye roll, "But seriously, Manil's annoying"

"Manuel..." Alec corrected and then yawn.

Magnus chuckled, leaning down and pecking Alec's lips, "Sleep, tomorrow's going to be exhausting," he said, before resting his head in the nape of Alec's neck.

It was the Clave's 20th Downworlder -Shadowhunter alliance anniversary. High Warlocks and Institute Heads from 52 different countries were going to be present there to celebrate the "Unity of the shadow world"

Last time, at the 10th Alliance party, High warlock of Belgium and Brussels ended up in fight which almost blow up the entire Accords hall. Long story short: It was a disaster. 

Alec hummed, wrapping one arm around his husband's waist and resting the other on his back, "I want this time to be perfect"

"And it will be," Magnus reassured, lips brushing against Alec's skin.

Alec inhaled Magnus' scent and kissed the top of his head, "Good night," he muttered, before closing his eyes.

Magnus returned the head kiss with one on the base of Alec's neck, "Good night, darling"

It was a peaceful morning. Alec, like usual, woke up before Magnus.

Untangling and freeing himself from the warlock's grasp. He stumbled towards washroom. After wearing his sweatpants and brushing his teeth, he moved out in the kitchen.

Usually, He'd grab a cup of coffee, But today was an important day. Therefore, he decided to make one of his -self invented- energy drinks.

He hadn't tried it before, But he had made it for his kids once and the kids had loved it. Max had even asked for some more and didn't even leave any for Alec to drink.

So, Alec confidently grabbed his ingredients and tall smoothie glass.

As he poured 1tsp of salt and brown sugar in his 1 cup of milk. Rafael walked in.

" 'morning... dad," Rafe greeted hoarsely, itching his head and yawning as he walked over to the coffee machine.

"Good morning," Alec replied, stirring his drink with a spoon as if it were a potion. 

Rafe eyed Alec's smoothie glass, "What are you making?" He asked as he grabbed a coffee mug from the cupboard.

Alec smiled, "An energy drink. The one I made for you guys a few weeks ago. Remember?"

Rafe froze for a moment. Oh he sure did remember that smoothie that his dad called an _energy drink._

He sure as hell remembered it's horrible taste.

His dad was a good cook. He was just... Not that great of a food inventor. Especially not when Magnus wasn't around of fix his mistakes.

That evening, Magnus was out on some warlock business and Max was about to go out to starbucks when a million dollar idea hit Alec. He decided to make his own drink!

And Alec was just so excited when he was done with it, that Rafe and Max thought that the smoothie's going to be the best drink they've ever had in their whole entire life.

It was not.

That smoothie just gave you a bitter throat and a sugar rush (Somehow both at the same time). It was terrible. But Alec was just so excited about his new _invention._ They couldn't just break his heart.

So, the brothers decided to suck it up and drink it all. It took all of Rafael's shadowhunter training to not show his pained expressions as he sipped the drink. Max, on the other hand, Had just snapped his fingers and turned the thing in his favourite Starbuck's order. (That bastard even asked for another cup of Alec's smoothie just to piss Rafael off).

At the moment, they thought that if they say that the recipe's fabulous Alec'll just be proud for a bit and it'll give him motivation to make other stuff and forget about this-

Well, Apparently not.

"Oh... OH that's -that's," Rafael cleared his throat, "That's great. Start a good day with a good drink," He smiled

Alec hummed in agreement, "You want some?"

"No!" Rafael immediately replied, "No, I'm just going to have a cup of coffee. You can have that... _deliciousness...._ all to yourself"

"Okay then," Alec said with a shrug, "Where's...um... how's Max?"

Rafe chuckled a little, "Angry, Traumatised, Sleeping"

Alec whinced and dropped the topic right there. Moving on to add some vanilla essence in his _drink._ He searched through the cabinets, But the bottle wasn't there.

It's then, when he saw it kept on the counter.

So he grabbed the bottle and added 6 drops of it in his _drink._ Before placing it back on the counter.

What he did not realise was that the bottle did not actually contain vanilla essence in it.

He had picked up the wrong bottle.

After some more stirring, he was _about_ to take a sip out of his smoothie. Rafael just sitting on the counter, sipping _his_ coffee to see his father's reactions, when Magnus walked in, Stopping Alec.

"Good morning," The warlock said. A purple silk robe wrapped around his body. Face makeup free.

" 'morning papa," Rafe greeted as Magnus walked over to him and ruffled his hair. Before hugging Alec from behind.

"Good morning," Magnus pressed a kiss on Alec's cheek and Alec turned his head, Kissing Magnus back in reply.

"Fathers." came a hoarse, groggy voice to two minutes later from behind them. Which made them pull away

_Max._

The blue warlock pressed his mouth in a thin line. A sheet of paper clasped in his hand. He was looking down at his feet, not wanting to make eye contact.

"Maxie..." Alec said in a low tone.

"Blueberry," Magnus said with Alec.

Max kept quiet. He just walked over to the couch and placed the sheet of paper besides Rafe. Who kept on sipping his coffee, unfazed.

"What's that?" Magnus asked with a frown. Pulling away completely from Alec.

Max was still looking down, "Ground rules."

"Huh?"

"Ground rules, dad." Max repeated, a little louder, "after last night. I think it's time we set some ground rules in his household. So here they are." he pointed at the sheet of paper.

Rafe kept down his coffee mug and picked up the paper to read it out loud. There were 10 rules in total. Each revolving around _not_ having sex around the apartment and the vocal wards of each room to be on and working at all times.

"Okay..." Alec breathed out when Rafe was done. Walking over to the dinner table with the undrunk smoothie still in his hand while Magnus just snickered besides him.

Promises and compromises were made over the breakfast table. The list was shorten to 7 rules after a full debate of 10 minutes.

"Fine.” Max grumbled at last "But if you break another rule I swear to Raziel-"

"We won't Maxie," Alec reassured.

"We'll try not too,” Magnus said with a smirk and Max rolled his eyes.

Magnus then saw the untouched smoothie glass kept on the table in front of Alec, "What's that?"

"Oh," Alec looked down at the glass, "Remember when you were out in Japan for the warlock submit?" Magnus nodded, "Well this is the drink I made for the kids while you were there," he beamed with pride.

While Rafe pursed his lips and Max raised a corner of lip in contempt.

"Ah, the one the kids loved?" Magnus asked and looked at the 16 and 17 year olds who said nothing, "Well, Let me taste it then!"

"Sure," Alec replied as he passed the glass to Magnus, his eye crinkling.

Magnus looked at the glass, Which seemed pretty good, Before taking a sip out of it.

Okay, It was bad.

While Rafe and Max were suppressing their laughs, Looking at their papa's expression which were rapidly changing, Magnus was choking on his drink.

However, he eventually swallowed it down. Humming as if it's delicious, "Good?" Alec asked.

Magnus just nodded, "It's um... awesome. Really good." he said passing the glass back to Alec ,"Did you taste it?"

Alec looked down and picked the glass up, "I didn't yet," he brought it close to his lips and took a big sip out of it.

Before leering in disgust and slamming the glass back on the table, "By the angel!"

Rafael and Max burst out of laughter while Magnus rubbed Alec's back, "It's horrible- why didn't you guys tell me that it's _so_ horrible?" He looked at his kids with an accusing expression.

"Because you were just so proud of yourself when you made it for us," Rafe replied innocently.

"But you asked for two glasses of this" Alec pointed at Max, who just deadpanned in reply, "You changed it. Didn't you?"

"Iced Peach Green Tea Lemonade," Max told him, non chalant yet chuckling softly. He then rose up from his seat and walked back to the kitchen counter to grab his potion. It was almost 7 am and he had to get ready for school.

When he picked up his potion vail, which was kept right besides the vanilla essence bottle. He realised how light it felt.

How it missed some of the potion's quantity.

"Um... Rafe?" Max called for his brother.

"Yeah?" Rafael replied, standing up from the table himself.

"The vial was filled till the top, right?" Max asked him, holding out the vile.

Rafe frowned, "Yeah, yeah I guess so..."

Max felt confused. Until his eyes landed on the vanilla essence bottle placed right besides the vail.

He was pretty sure that his dad used vanilla essence in that "energy drink" of his. It didn't take him long to put two-and-two together.

_Fuck._

"Um, Dad, Did you put Vanilla essence in that smoothie of yours?" Max then asked Alec.

Alec frowned at the question and walked up to him, "I did, 6 drops... why?"

_Fuckity fuck with a cherry on the top._

"Shit." Max cursed.

"Language!-" Magnus warned, Standing besides Alec.

"Yeah um... Papa, Dad..." Max started slowly, "Promise not to be mad..."

Magnus frowned and exchanged a look with Alec, "Did you do something that'll make us mad?"

Max sighed, "Okay, so remember that body swap project I was working on since 3 months... And had to present today?"

"Mhm," Alec and Magnus hummed in agreement, A little suspicious.

"Well, Yeah, so the thing is... that...um..." Max stuttered, "You guys might've drank it?" 

"What?" Alec scowled, He and Magnus had a meeting in three hours. They couldn't be dealing with a 'body swap' right now, "What do you mean?"

Rafael just gasped, "Damn," he said as he understood the situation, turning to his brother, "I told you to keep the potion with yourself”

"Shut up, Rafe!" Max sneered, Then looked up at his confused fathers, "Okay so... The vanilla essence you used in your drink? Yeah, it was actually... um... my potion?"

"What in the world?" Magnus said, "Max, You can't be serious..."

"I wish I was joking but..." Max picked up the half empty potion vile and showed it to his papa.

"By the angel," Alec breathed, Infuriated, "How long since it starts working?"

"Um... about 3 minutes,” Max replied.

"And how long does it work for?"

"6 hours, but considering that you put 6 drops in it... maybe ten"

Alec inhaled loudly. He straightened his posture and ran a hand in through his hair, frustrated.

"But it's been more than 3 minutes, Maybe the potion failed..." Rafe said and Max glared at him.

"I spend 3 months perfecting that potion. It works. I know it does," The blue warlock spat out.

Magnus clicked his tongue, "Blueberry, I know you put your heart and soul in this. But right now, let's just hope that it fails"

"But what if it doesn't, Magnus. Won't you be able to do something?" Alec turned to Magnus, who pursed his lips.

Max scoffed, "Papa was the one who told me to make it irreversible. So no, You'd be stuck until it wears off"

"Well oops..." Rafael muttered behind Max.

"Raziel..." Alec gritted his teeth, "I seriously can't be-"

And then came purple waves. Radiating through Magnus and Alec's bodies.

"What the fuck," Rafe exclaimed and Max's eyes widened.

"It's working," Max said, excited, yet a little scared.

Alec looked down at his arms as he saw purple magic, like fog, Condensing from his skin. And moving towards the ones coming from Magnus' body.

It tingled. The magic felt warm and reassuring. And suddenly when they melted together. Alec felt a powerful pull.

There was a flash.

Max and Rafe rushed towards their fathers as they fell on the floor lifeless, And then started to slightly groan.

Max stood besides his dad, who was still laying flat on the floor, and Rafe supported his papa's confused body to stand up.

"Did it work?" Rafe asked Max.

"I don't know!" Max replied worried, Kneeling down besides Alec and shrugging his shoulder a bit.

"Dad?" Magnus blinked his eyes open to see Max's face hovering above him, "Dad, is that you?"

"Papa?" Alec felt Rafe supporting him as struggled to stand up, "Papa are you okay?"

Woah. Had Alec shrunk by a few inches?

It felt so weird. He felt short. And there was a sensation under his skin. As if there was something present there, but as the same time it wasn't.

"What happened?" Alec asked as held his head, which felt like someone had stuffed cotton in it, and leaned against Rafe.

_Wait. From when did Rafe grow taller than him?_

_And from when did his voice change?_

"What is going on?" Magnus said as he stood up himself. Looking at his blue son who... was shorter than him? And wait, Why did he sound like Alec?

"Ugh..." Max exchanged a look with Rafe.

Alec watched Rafe glaring at Max so he turned his head to look at what Rafe was staring at.

_What in the world?_

Rafael was staring at _him_. Rafael was staring at _his_ body. Which was standing in front of _him._

Alec's own body was standing in front of him.

And Magnus also saw _himself_ standing in front of _him._ His own self. In a robe. Standing in front of him.

Magnus then looked down at his rune -clad pale arms. Then at his rune -clad toned legs and his rune -clad torso.

"Fuck"

"Alexander..." Magnus said as he looked around and stretched his long legs, "Is this how you see the world?" It felt like he was wearing high heels.

"Seriously Magnus?" Alec looked at... _himself_ and scowled, "That is what you're focusing on right now?"

Magnus clicked his tongue and walked towards his... well... his husband in _his_ own body, "Yeah I mean... Hey, Don't scowl. I don't look good scowling," he said as he leaned _down_ to observe his _own_ face.

Alec felt so weird looking up at himself. That was something he usually never had to do because he was the one people looked up to talk to. (Perks of being tall)

And oh yes also, he usually never was stuck in his husband's body.

Alec nudged away, "This is _so weird_ "

Magnus averted his eyes from Alec and looked down at himself once again, "I agree"

They then glared at Max together. Who was standing besides his brother, Both boys mouth's were slightly ajar.

"The potion was successful," Max blurted.

"My fathers are in each other's body," Rafe said at the same time as Max.

"Wow.” The brothers breathed out in unison.

"Maxwell Lightwood -Bane, You're grounded for 2 weeks," Alec said sternly after he absorbed the situation. However, It didn't come out as stern as he expected it to be in Magnus' voice, "No going out, No partying"

Max immediately jerked his head in his dad's direction. He can't be grounded. "What? Why?"

"Because..." Magnus started, The odd softness in Alec's voice made it clear that it wasn't his dad speaking, "Potions are meant to be kept in the apothecary, or safely preserved near yourself. _Not_ on the kitchen counter," He held his (Alec's?) index finger up when Max opened his mouth to protest, "That's one of the first things I taught you"

"But... But this isn't fair." Max half-whined.

"We have an important event in 3 hours and yet, here we are," Magnus said, flourishing his arms around, "Life isn't fair, blueberry"

Rafael tittered at the comment, only to receive a kick in the shin from his brother besides him.

"It's not even my fault,” The warlock spat out exasperated, and then turned to Alec, "You put my potion in your stupid drink. It's your mistake"

"Max," Alec raised his voice to shut him up, "School starts in half an hour. Go to your room and get ready," he commanded.

Max opened his mouth again. "One more word and you'll get 2 more weeks, my darling," Magnus threatened before Max could speak.

That just made Max groan, "You guys are so unjust!" He grumbled before he turned and stomped back to his room.

Rafael just pursed his lips, (May, or May not to suppress his laughter) "I'll-" he cleared his throat, "I'll go... Get ready myself," he walked away.

Alec brought a hand upto pinch the bridge of his nose when the kids were gone, placing the other hand on his hip, "What do we do now?"

Magnus clicked his tongue, turning towards Alec, "I don't know..." he sighed and licked his lips ( _They were so chapped_ ), "We can call today off. Or not go-"

"No! We can't do that," Alec exclaimed as the curtains of the windows began to shudder.

"Woah..." Magnus said, walking closer to Alec, "Calm down. If you loose control over my magic it would be disastrous,” His magic was powerful. Even the slightest of mood changes could shattered all the glass in the apartment.

Alec inhaled and exhaled slowly, pressing his hand on the Magnus' wedding ring. He knew the basics about working with magic, because all those years ago, he did had Lorenzo's magic for a week before the alliance rune had faded.

That was a bitter-sweet memory. But It did make his and Magnus' wedding night quite _magical._

"We can't cancel. We have to go," Alec told Magnus, "But we can't let anyone know about" He gestured towards his (Magnus'?) body "-this"

Magnus sighed, "Then you need to up your acting game"

Today was going to be a _long_ day.


	2. Be Me then.

"Stay still and look up," Magnus commanded as he bent down and brought the eyeliner pencil close to Alec's (technically his but... oh well) eye.

"Why aren't we done yet?" Alec asked. Since the past half an hour, Magnus had been applying makeup on his face.

"Just a little more, People will know that something is off if my eyeliner is messed up," Magnus replied, gently stroking the pencil on the lining of Alec's (his...) lower eyelid, Making the man flinch, "Stop flickering." He placed a thumb below Alec's eye, pulling the skin down a little for better access.

Alec tried to keep his eyelids open as Magnus worked, He didn't understand how Magnus did all this everyday.

"Okay!" Magnus said as he pulled back and looked at Alec's face. It was kind of amusing; watching himself from Alec's eyes.

He looked good, Flawless even, All his insecurities were just gone from the shadowhunter's eyes.

Was this how Alec looked at him?

"Now, Let's try the speech again"

Alec inhaled, blinking a few times to adjust to the sensation of the eyeliner in his eye. Refraining his hands from rubbing and smudging it.

He then stood up, trying to be as poised and graceful as Magnus was, "Downworlders and Shadowhunters alik-"

Magnus tutted, "No. Darling, stop being so stiff"

"I'm trying my best, Magnus." Alec defended, "And why am I doing all the "Practice" what about you?"

Magnus huffed, "You're easy to enact," he waved a dismissive hand.

"Yeah? Be me then..."

"Okay," Magnus shrugged, Then straightened his back, Shoulders tight and head held high. Arms enclasped behind his back and legs open. The inquisitor of the clave look, as Magnus liked to call it.

He then cleared his throat, voice growing more serious and hoarse, "Hello, I'm Alec Lightwood -Bane, The Inquisitor of the Clave, Husband of the High Warlock of Alicante and Father of 2." He deadpanned.

And okay, It was a pretty good impression. Yet Alec scoffed.

"I don't look that grumpy"

Magnus gave him a mocking smile, "Sure you don't, darling." He replied, rolling his shoulders as he strutted to stand in front of the mirror, "Why are you so sore?" He then asked, rolling his neck. Everything ached in one way or the other.

Alec was used to having stiffness and muscles aches every now and then. Magnus however, was so painless and perfect, with his magic sizzling under his skin, Alec now knew what it felt like to be so gorgeous.

"You on the other hand-" Alec said, Standing besides Magnus and looking at his new -ish body in the mirror. He looked hot and powerful, Like Magnus usually did, "-are pretty gorgeous"

Magnus let out a breathy chuckle, "So are you, darling." He retorted, running a hand in his to mess it up. Like Alec's hair usually were, "It's just that... you're so tensed. I think you need one of my massages when this all is over," Magnus clicked his tongue, turning his head to look down at his husband, something he never had to do.

Alec immediately looked back up at Magnus with wide unglamoured cat eyes, licking his lips at that comment.

It made Magnus titter, It was nice to know that just the thought of Magnus give Alec a massage made the shadowhunter drop his glamour.

"Hey, Keep your glamour up. And stop licking your lips. You'll mess up your gloss and I never do that."

"Yeah, um, sorry." Alec breathed out, Closing his eyes and letting the glamour fall back, His eyes felt hot and irritated as the glamour covered them.

He then looked back up at Magnus, "Good?"

Magnus nodded with a smile, Reaching out to wipe the smudged eyeliner from under Alec's eyes, "Good."

Alec just kept watching Magnus, Amused. He studied his own pale features and Hazel eyes. He didn't know that there were flecks of yellow in them.

And he looked good. Alec had never seen himself look so attractive.

Was this how Magnus looked at him?

Also, his neck was starting to ache because of all that looking up. His own body was just so tall while Magnus was so short. (It felt kind of new, watching the world from a lower level)

"What?" Magnus asked him, watching Alec's expressions.

"Nothing it's just-" Alec squinted, "Is this how you see me? Doesn't your neck hurt?"

Magnus laughed and shrugged, "I'm used to it," he booped Alec on the nose, "Now you understand how rude it is to stand on your tippy toes whenever I try to kiss you?"

Alec frowned considering. He did love to tease Magnus. Loved to see how Magnus whined and jumped to try and reach for his lips, while the shadowhunter stood at his full body height just to annoy the warlock.

"Also, You seriously need glasses, Alexander." Magnus then told him, Looking around at squinting his eyes. His eyesight was slightly blurry.

"No I don't," Alec retorted, "I have a vision rune"

"Yeah, but you can't use it 24/7... How do you even work like this? This is why your head keeps aching all the time."

Alec just rolled his eyes.

Max had left for school half an hour ago and Rafael had come back from the institute already.

Since Aunt Izzy and Uncle Simon were going to be in the Alliance celebration today, Uncle Jace had taken over the institute. And had also given Rafe a day off today.

"Chill out a little. You've been going on constant missions for almost two weeks, man" Jace had said, "Don't be an Alec-before-Magnus 2.0 and rest for a day...Go! Shu!"

And to be honest, Rafe was so tired. He hadn't had more than a 4 hour nap in almost a week, even last night he had to bare with Max talking about how their fathers had scarred him for life.

It might not seem like it but he was living on coffee and apples at this point.

So, the moment he entered the loft and his head hit the living room couch. He fell asleep. He didn't even kick his shoes off. He just, drifted off in his dreams.

But was unfortunately woken by his dad about an hour later.

"Rafe?" His dad called out, shrugging his shoulder.

"Dad?" Rafe blinked his eyes open, mind sleep hazed, "Are you going already?" He asked with a yawn, rubbing his eyes with the base of his palm.

His dad smiled slyly, Standing back at his full height, "Yeah, we are. Why don't you go sleep in your bedroom?" He said, Voice hoarse as usual but with an odd hint of sweetness.

"Yeah, o-okay" Rafe replied, yawning again, "Where's papa?"

"I'm right here... uh... my darling" His papa strutted besides his dad. Body weirdly tight. His papa was usually more care free and enthusiastic before events like these.

"O-kay?" Rafe said, eyeing both of his fathers suspiciously. Brain still a bit fuzzy. He could barely keep his eyes open.

"So, Pick your brother up. No partying. Give us a fire message if you have to leave for the institute. We'll be back by mid-night. Fine?" His dad then said, Like he always did whenever they were about to leave him and his brother alone at home for more than 5 hours.

Rafe nodded, still a little weirded out by his papa, who was fidgeting with his rings.

"Good... then... um... Let's leave," His papa said as he turned around, heading straight for the front door.

"Hey-" Rafe stopped him, Frowning, "Why aren't you opening a port- Oh wait" He then face palmed, remembering, "You guys are body swapped."

Magnus and Alec exchanged a look at started laughing, Making Rafe huff.

"To be honest," Rafe looked at Magnus- in-Alec's-body, "I didn't even realise that it was you, papa. Especially with that "Pick your brother up" line" He said. It was something Alec always mentioned. Even though Max was 16 and could create and portal to come back home.

Alec looked at Magnus and clicked his tongue, "Good job"

"More like... Medium rare," Magnus replied with a grin, making Alec smile in return.

Rafe just sat there, still not knowing what that line actually meant. It was a thing his fathers did quite often; Whenever one would praise the other with a 'good job' or a ‘well done’ or other phrases like that, the other would reply with that 'more like medium rare' meat pun. (Alec usually did it at a ‘well done’ apparently it was “more accurate” or whatever that meant)

And whenever Max or him would ask them why they used to do that. They'd always say, "because it was the start of everything," Which again, made no sense. So the brothers had given up on it by now.

"Although dad... You on the other hand..." Rafe turned to look at Alec-in-Magnus'-body, "Try to tune down the stuttering a little"

Alec looked at him, a corner of his lip turned up in contempt, "I was still passable..."

"Well..." Rafe pursed his lips while Magnus chuckled.

"Don't worry, darling." He said, patting Alec's head, Because now with his extra height, he could do that, "I'll be by your side. Just try and be a little more... Magnus Lightwood Bane -ish"

"I'm literally doing by best," Alec retorted.

"But dad... What if, y'know, You'd have to get a glass of Champagne? Papa always clicks his fingers for it. Wouldn't it be suspicious if you-" Before Rafael could finish the sentence, 2 half filled glasses of water were in front of him. (There was intended to be one full glass of water but oh well...)

"I had Lorenzo's Magic for a week, remember?" Alec told him proudly, "I remember a few tricks."

Max and Rafe had heard about that story when they were about 11 -ish, thanks to aunt Izzy. Rafael had just asked her why all his classmates wanted to know about his parents relationship and why was it considered "iconic" in his school.

She had told them about how their papa had crashed the weird heterosexual marriage their very gay dad was being bound in, And how Alec had then smooched Magnus in front of everyone.

And even now, Rafe had a hard time believing that his dad, who set the microwave on fire last week just because he forgot to turn it off, would do something so badass.

But Rafe could quite believe the fact that his same dad had gone to literal hell to save his papa. They were the power couple of the century, after all. They had changed the whole shadow world together in front of his own eyes.

He couldn't help but admire the strength of their love for each other. It was truly extraordinary.

Though still gross, if you had to witness them eye fuck each other everyday and if you had to live, knowing, that they had loved eachother on the very surface you eat or sleep or study or work on.

Magnus waved a dissmive hand towards Rafael, "It'll all be fine, darling. Don't worry"

"Do not, Even by mistake, say darling in front of anyone else. It sounds hella weird coming from Dad's mouth" Rafe scrunched his nose.

With an every Alec eye roll, "Yeah, Yeah. Take care. Don't trash the house-" Magnus said then turned around to leave.

"Aight," Rafael replied, Standing up to lock the front door.

An hour in, and everything had been running smoothly.

The welcome speech had gone quite okay. It was mostly Magnus talking as the Inquisitor while Alec had stood by him trying hard not to lick his lips, or fiddle, or do anything not Magnus -y.

Magnus had been playing Alec pretty flawlessly till now. He was just dry, with a fake smile and straight posture.

Everyone knew about the Inquistor and the high warlock's romantic love story. Everyone knew how affectionate they were in public. So it would've been weird if they were distant.

They had decided to go with small touches. And affectionate smiles. It was still odd to do that while looking at your own face.

And that's why Izzy had seemed to notice that something was wrong.

Magnus and Alec were busy making small talk with the high warlock of Mumbai. He was Magnus' old acquaintance so they couldn't just ignore him.

"Oh Magnus, Remember that time in Delhi during the Mughal era?" The Warlock asked, looking at Alec.

Alec clicked his tongue, Clearly not knowing what the warlock was talking about. He did have a vague memory of Magnus mentioning about his adventures in India.

He just let out a forced smile, scooting closer to his husband, "Yeah~ Yeah" He said, nodding, Gulping down the champagne in his hand, "Fun times. Haha"

Magnus couldn't help to release a small snort at that.

The high warlock of Mumbai let out a breathy chuckle, "There was nothing fun about our time in Delhi," He tilted his head, "But those sure were quite adventurous"

Alec winced internally, Magnus and him should've talked about their experiences and memories with the people present here, "Well... Adventure has it's own fun, Doesn't it?" Alec trailed off. What was this warlock name? Fuck, He couldn't even remember it.

The High Warlock gave Alec a flirtatiously pointed look, "It sure does" He smirked, winked at him.

Oh.

This was the bastard with whom Magnus had almost got caught and imprisoned for "unnatural demonic acts" during the mughal era.

Alec turned his head to exchange a look with Magnus, who pursed his lips and looked down.

He then sucked a deep breath in, Standing a little straighter, yet elegant, like Magnus.

The high warlock dragged his tongue against his bottom lip, "We can all still go adventures, if you like." He then said. 

Magnus didn't say anything, he could've, But he wanted to see how Alec'll handle this situation.

Alec then exhaled briefly, being the best Magnus he can, "I appreciate the offer. But my husband and I already have loads of adventures."he said, stressing out 'husband' as he turned to look up at Magnus, "Don't we, Alexander?"

Magnus tried his best to not burst into laughter, "We certainly do..." he replied, "Now" he looked at the High warlock, who was frowning a little, "I think we should go on, check how the others are doing"

Magnus grabbed Alec's hand, Which felt soft against his rough -archer ones, and walked away from the Warlock to a more secluded area. Not wanting anymore interaction which could blow up their cover.

"What was that?" Magnus asked Alec as his burst into chuckles.

"That was me being you," Alec deadpanned.

Magnus looked down, Grinning, and standing to his full height. Feeling superior as Alec looked up at him, "Or was it you being protective?"

Is that how I look grinning?

Alec scoffed in reply, "I'm not the protective or the jealous one in this marriage"

"But I never 'Jealous'... Wait, Are you jealous?"

"No I'm not"

Magnus grinned harder, "You're jealous," He said, making Alec eye roll, "Oh don't be darling-"

"Ah, So you finally got Alec to call you 'darling' I see," Came Izzy's voice from behind as she walked and stood in front of them, Arms spread to hug Magnus before Alec. Something which had became a usual habit over the years.

She had a purple dress on. Her face was a little wrinkled at the corner of her eyes. Her hair now wore a pepper and salt look- Something she had done to hide her natural grey hair, And she rocked it. 

She was still as energetic and dangerous as before, Even more so now.

It had been difficult for Alec to see her grow old, The crinkles of her face constantly reminded him that he'll outgrow her one day.

"Well at least you'll live on to tell the upcoming Lightwoods what a legend of a person Isabelle Lightwood was," Izzy would always joke around.

"Go have an eternity of romance with your husband, Mi Hermano" He remembered her saying right before that spell had consumed him.

Alec tried to stay as calm as possible, because he panicking internally knowing that Izzy would figure out that something's wrong.

He trusted her, he really did but he just could not bare the jokes Izzy would throw at him for all the upcoming decades.

"Well..." Alec exchanged a glance with Magnus, who Izzy was pulling in for a hug, "...You know me"

Izzy chuckled as she pulled back from hugging (-who she thought was)her brother, "So! How's home life? We haven't gotten the chance to have family dinners since like the past month"

"Oh, All's well Isabelle" Magnus said with a smile, making Alec cringe and Izzy frown.

"Well aren't you in a good mood today," Izzy replied, "Did something happen?"

"Um," Alec interrupted, placing a hand on Magnus' back to stop him from talking, "He's just happy to see that everything's going smoothly, You know how disastrous last time was-"

"Riiiight," Izzy said suspiciously.

"Yeah..." Magnus clicked his tongue, "So, where's Simon?"

"What happened to "the Vampire", Alec?" Izzy questioned, then turning her head to look around, "He must be here somewhere, The head of the New-York vampire clan is in demand nowadays, Because of the whole Clave thing that happened," she gave Magnus a pointed look.

Magnus exchanged a glance with Alec, certainly not knowing the 'clave thing' meant, "Yeah- Yeah... obviously," he shrugged.

Alec just wanted to disappear right now.

"Alexander!" A voice came from behind them.

Magnus whipped his head immediately, to find a fake french blonde walking towards him with that huge annoyingly-charming smile of his.

"Manuel..." Alec muttered from besides Magnus, a grin creeping up to his face when he saw the disgruntled expressions of his own face.

Magnus inhaled sharply, Standing his back and standing up to Alec's full height. Now understanding why Alec did that. Being that tall gave him sense of control and superiority.

"Hi! How are you, Alexander?" Manuel said as he stood in front them and right besides Izzy.

"It's Alec," Magnus corrected, Eyes sharp. Trying to do Alec's famous- bitch face™

Manuel's face fell, "Right. Alec, How are you?"

Magnus clicked his tongue, "I'm perfectly fine," He replied, sounding as uninterested as possible. He was sure it would be impossible to know that it wasn't actually Alec talking right now.

Manuel then turned to look at the warlock standing there, "Mr. Bane," he greeted with a nod.

"Lightwood -Bane," Magnus murmured, Making Alec grin.

Jealousy.

"Manuel," Alec gave the shadowhunter a small smile, "Glad you could make it here"

"Of course," Manuel turned to the Inquisitor again, eyeing him up and down, Alec could now see why Magnus didn't really like Manuel. That man was clearly mentally undressing his body, his real body, and Alec had never realised it before, "I wouldn't miss it for the world-" Manuel smiled flirtatiously.

Alec could see the expression change on his face. He could feel Magnus trying to fight back a disgusted face-scrunch. That gesture was very familiar to Alec (he usually did whenever he saw Simon walking around)(Don't get him wrong, Alec loves the Vampire. Even though he'll never say that out loud. It's just- Simon can be infuriating)

"Well isn't he a charmer?" Izzy leaned in and whispered in Alec's ear as Manuel started to pull Magnus aside.

"Certainly," Alec replied, not knowing what else to say.

"Let me guess, Alec still hasn't noticed the guy basically having sex with him with his "shining" dark blue eyes?"

"Oh... you know how oblivious your brother is," Alec replied, trying to be as much as Magnus he could be.

Izzy sighed, "What is even up with Manuel's outfit today? Like, What is up with that suit? He's clearly trying too hard"

"Yeah... yeah totally," Said Alec, knowing no shit about clothing. But he did know what was coming next.

Bitching.

His husband and his sister had this pact of judging people's outfits at functions and bitching about them together. And Alec was pretty sure that Manuel had had been their number 1 target since the first time he had made a conversation with Alec.

"And don't get me started on his extra fake accent today." Izzy grumbled.

"Mhm, Very fake-"

"Are you okay, Magnus?" Izzy placed a hand on her Brother -in -law's forearm, "You're acting strange. Did anything happen between you and Alec?"

Alec bit the inside of his cheek, Fighting the urge to lick his lips. Magnus would kill him if he sees messed up lipgloss of his face, "No, nothing happened between us"

"Did Alec say something? Did he do something stupid again?"

Well that was an understatement.

"No, Isabelle," Alec turned to face his sister, "Everything is perfectly fine. I assure you" yup, that was certainly a Magnus thing to say.

Alec was a little proud of himself when he saw Izzy's expressions go back to neutral.

"Okay then," Said Izzy, "But you do know that you can talk to me, Right?"

Alec gave Izzy a small nod, placing his hand on Izzy's shoulder, Then turned his eyes to where Manuel, who looked squimish and uneasy, and Magnus, who was pretty proud of himself, were talking.

Izzy released a small chuckle, Looking at Manuel and Magnus too, "Oops. Looks like big bro finally sassed that fake blonde off"

Alec clicked his tongue, then frowned a little, "Do you even know Manuel?" He asked Izzy, Who was tittering as she saw Manuel stutter and Alec (Magnus is Alec's body) rolling his eyes.

"No. I don't even want to know him. Sounds like a real asshole by everything you've told me. Besides, That fake french accent? Nuh- uh," Izzy replied unfazed.

Alec never really understood her and his husband's weird solidarity.

"Okay..." Alec murmured, "I'm just going to go and check on them"

Izzy hummed, A little suspicious again. Fuck she can definitely feel that something is wrong. "Good idea"

Alec sighed, Taking a step forward in Manuel and Magnus' direction when Izzy caught him by the elbow.

"I'll be right here, Magnus. Again, you can talk to me if something's wrong."

"I know, Iz," Alec gave her a smile before striding off towards his husband.

Magnus could feel Manuel drawing them both away from Alec and Izzy. He didn't really pay attention to what Manuel was ranting about for a few minutes.

They made small talk, Or so Magnus thinks because all he was doing was humming and nodding at Manuel's words, before Manuel's voice dropped two octaves and he moved closer to the Inquistor's body, "I must say Mr. Lightwood-"

"-Bane." Magnus corrected for the second time.

Manuel hummed, almost ignoring the correction,"-That you do look exquisite in this tux of yours,"

Magnus frowned, Lips turning into a slight grimance, How did Alec never notice?

Well, Alec did look exquisite in his tux, which is why Magnus had opted to wear it today.

"Ah, I know," Magnus said, clicking his tongue, "My husband reminded me that today, countless times." It was a slightly non- Alec thing to say, But Magnus couldn't bring himself to care if it meant that Mr. Blonde Fake French Accent will shut up for a bit. Magnus might be in Alec's body but Manuel was still technically hitting on his husband, it was a little annoying.

Manuel pursed his lips, looking a bit uneasy. It made Magnus smile (a little proud)

Magnus played with the golden wedding band on his finger, Driving the other shadowhunter's attention to it, "Afterall, this tux is quite similar to my wedding one. So obviously Magnus likes this one," And with that Manuel's face dropped, an uncomfortable and dare Magnus say, Jealous expression on his face.

"Um...yeah...right" It made Magnus roll his eyes.

They went silent for a few seconds before Magnus felt a pull on his elbow. Alec.

"Is everything okay here?" Alec said, glancing at Manuel, who just nodded.

"Absolutely, Magnus." Magnus said the name almost mockingly.

"Right," Alec looked at Magnus, "Manuel, Would you mind if I steal Alec here, For a moment?"

"It's your-" There was a hesitation in Manuel's voice, "-Husband. Steal him for however long you want." He shrugged.

"Right," Alec smiled awkwardly, As Manuel began to walk backwards, "Nice to see you, Manuel!"

With a curt nod and a tight smile, Manuel disappeared in the crowd.

Alec nudged Magnus to a side of the room, then placed his hands on his hips, "What did you say to him?"

Magnus clicked his tongue, "No, Don't stand like that. I never stand like that"

With a sigh Alec placed his hands on his side, Fighting the urge to play with his rings, that was something Magnus only did when nervous, "What did you say to him?" Alec repeated.

"Nothing really. We just made small talk" Alec rose his eyebrows, He realised he couldn't raise only one of his eyebrows, "Seriously. Trust me a little. How did your talk with Isabelle go?"

"Well," Alec said, "She was judging Manuel's french accent. Or something" And Magnus nodded approvingly.

"As she should. Fake as hell I swea-"

"Oh shit." Alec spat out, looking over Magnus' tall shoulder (Again, something new for him. He wasn't used to being short)

"What?"

"Underhill and Lorenzo"

"Oh?" Magnus turned his head to find Underhill, his hand enclasped in Lorenzo's, Walking towards them.

Underhill had been working with Alec since years now. He knew Alec as well as Clary. He would notice if something was off today.

Plus, Their son, Alan, had started dating Max, and Max had given them a long speech about 'not embarrassing him in front of Lorenzo and Underhill' even though Alec, Magnus and them had a good friendship. So there was that.

"Alec?" Alec felt Magnus hold his hand and intertwine their fingers, his own soft hand, like Magnus' usually was, against the rough shadowhunter palm, "Relax. They wouldn't even notice."

"Easy for you to say" Said Alec, trying his best to slip back in 'Magnus mode'.


End file.
